dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Weight Weapon
Light Weight Weapons are designed to provide Firepower to vehicles that are either Limited to Light Weapons or wish to keep their vehicle weight down, Characters on foot may also be equipped with Light Weight Weapons that are specifically designed to be carried. Light Weight Weapons Built to kill these weapons are designed to work in the same manner as Medium or Heavy Weapons and in all other respects count as vehicle weapons when equipped to a Bike, Car, or Van. 4.2mm Machine Gun Range: 8 Accuracy: +2 Damage: +1 Shots: 6 Weight: 80 Cost: $6'000 Reload Cost: $200 per Shot Double Load Ammo: +6 Double Load Weight: 125 Double Load Cost: +$1'500 Lightweight, 4.2mm MG's, use primarily plastic components to keep them light. Though much the same as the 6mm Machine Gun, this weapon uses more rounds in a higher rate of fire to achieve the same sort of damage. This results in a smaller payload of rounds to use against a target. The above profile comes with a full clip of ammunition and the cost for Double Loading the weapon includes an additional 6 Shots to fill the weapon. 20mm Tube GL Range: 12 Accuracy: 0 Damage: +2HE Shots: 4 Weight: 60 Cost: $6,000 Reload Cost: $250 per Shot Double Load Ammo: +4 Double Load Weight: 100 Double Load Cost: +$1'300 Much Lighter than the Medium Weight Version, this weapon suffers from a much reduced range and ammunition supply but uses the same sort of ammunition as its larger counterpart, the basic cost comes with a full clip and the Double Loading Cost also includes enough ammunition to fill the bonus applied to the weapon. Lightweight Combat Laser Range: 12 Accuracy: +2 Damage: +1 Shots: N/A Weight: 70 Cost: $10'000 Built of lightweight plastics and fitted with smaller coils than larger variants this weapon provides an effectively unlimited quantity of firepower at the cost of low rate of fire, able to fire only once per turn. 40mm RAG Range: 12 Accuracy: 0 Damage: +8HE Shots: 1 Weight: 50 (When Loaded) Cost: $5'000 Reload Cost: $750 Using rocket assisted High Explosive Grenades this weapon launches a salvo at its target that can cause severe damage to the target, due to the bulk of additional ammo this weapon cannot be double loaded, though it can be reloaded as a standard action by a Character while the vehicle is moving less than 21mph. Minigun Range: 12 Accuracy: +2 Damage: +4 Shots: 6 Weight: 70 Cost: $10'000 Reload Cost: $500 Double Load Ammo: +6 Double Load Weight: 120 Double Load Cost: +$3'500 Originally designed to be hand portable for military purposes, this weapon was quickly modified to be fitted to vehicles though even then it is most commonly fitted to a Cuppola Mount or Bike, Though a Minigun cannot be Double Loaded when carried by a Character when fitted to Bikes or Cuppola Mounts they can have access to an additional hopper or munitions providing them with much more firepower over time. See Also Weapons Index